


Sun Kissed Laughter

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Roughhousing, Unspoken Love, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: They've never shared a bath together, so the hot tub was an unmissable opportunity.Gladnis Week 2018: Day 7: Gladnis in water





	Sun Kissed Laughter

City lights glittered on the periphery of the view, reflecting off the inky sea. The sky overhead was as blue and black as the depths of the ocean, dotted with pinpricks of starlight. Purple streaks on the horizon showed where the sun had dipped beneath the waves some hours ago. Even though it was late, the air was still warm, and the smell of sand, and sea, and sunblock still lingered in the air. 

Gladio set the empty glasses and opened bottle of wine he was carrying on the edge of the hot tub before he slipped his weight down into, disturbing the water as little as he could. Ignis took up one whole side of the tub, his bare arms stretched along the rim, warm water lapping gently at his muscled chest and the silver pendant that nestled against his collarbone. 

He opened his eyes as Gladio slid into the water, watching as Gladio dipped his shoulder below the surface and glided towards him. Gladio's hand found Ignis's calf and slid upwards, fingers resting in the crook of Ignis's knee and guided it up, towards his hip. 

He saw Ignis flex below the water, lifting his hips to extend his reach and fold his legs around Gladio's waist, drawing him in. Gladio ran his hands up Ignis's thighs, feeling the play of muscle below skin that reeled him in. He flashed Ignis a grin, entranced by beautiful green eyes as his hands made their way over the curve of Ignis's ass, fingers catching on the material of his shorts, until they came to rest at Ignis's back.

“Hi,” he said, as Ignis lifted his arms from the edge of the tub and draped them over Gladio's shoulders, fingertips teasing at the damp hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Hi,” Ignis replied, his voice soft, and his smile gentle. His hair was down, and his glasses tucked neatly on the cabinet in their bedroom, which made him look younger and softer than Gladio was used to seeing him, at least when he was awake. 

Gladio leaned in, and pressed his lips to Ignis's. Ignis's back bumped against the edge of the tub, and Gladio's hands roved up, cupping his shoulderblades as he kissed Ignis chastely. He gave a pleasant hum in response, and Gladio smiled as he drew back only far enough that the tip of his nose rested against the side of Ignis's. “First time we've ever shared a bath,” he pointed out. 

“You're a little too big to share a bath with,” Ignis replied, tilting his head back a little so he could look Gladio in the eyes. “Most of them are barely big enough for me.” 

Gladio drifted back in the water, taking Ignis with him, still wrapped around his waist and hips. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I think I see the appeal though.” He'd never seen Ignis look so beautiful and relaxed. His skin was flushed with the beginnings of a tan no matter how many times he'd had Gladio, an uncomplaining, happy to oblige Gladio, rub sunblock into his skin, and his hair was streaking with traces of golden blond through the pale brown. “It only needs one thing to be perfect.”

“Oh?” Ignis asked, his eyebrows rising, green eyes wide. 

Gladio grinned as he brought his hands down to Ignis's sides and scratched his fingertips over the bare skin. The reaction was instantaneous. Ignis jerked to throw the touch off, and then when Gladio continued regardless gave a yelp of laughter as he fought to get free, legs untangling hurriedly from around Gladio's middle and hands pushing at Gladio's arms. “No!” he cried, between peals of laughter as his body contorted and twisted to get free. 

Ignis dipped below the water mid-yell, and Gladio let him go and moved back while Ignis resurfaced, gasping. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his cheeks flushed with laughter and fury as he caught his breath, and then yelled, “Gladio!” 

“I needed to hear you laugh,” Gladio said, unable to cover his own amusement or delight. 

Ignis completely submerged himself again, and this time came up with his hair swept back off his face. He scraped excess water from around his mouth and eyes with his hands before he gave an indignant huff and declared, “Do that again and you'll be sleeping on the beach. Alone.”

Gladio didn't bother to fake contrition with anything but his words. His grin, and joy were still in place when he said, “I'm sorry, I won't do it again.” 

“No you're not,” Ignis told him, a frown settling on his face as he rested back against the edge of the tub, his hands below the water. 

“No, I'm not,” Gladio admitted, as he drifted closer once more. He knew he wasn't as much in the doghouse as Ignis was pretending when Ignis parted his legs again to let Gladio draw in close, His knees hooked around the back of Gladio's thighs, and Gladio felt Ignis's hands settle around his waist. “I just love the way you sound when you're laughing,” he said, lifting his arms from the water to slide them over Ignis's shoulders so he knew they were safely out of the way and there'd be no more tickling. “You don't laugh enough.” 

Ignis looked up at him, his bright, green eyes reflecting some of the light from the holiday apartment behind Gladio. “I laugh more with you than anyone else,” he said. 

Gladio felt his throat tighten with an emotion he hadn't named to Ignis, yet, and didn't know if he should. Instead he moved in, pressing his mouth to Ignis's lips, and feeling Ignis's warm breath flutter against his cheek. Ignis's mouth opened up under him, and his arms and legs tightened around Gladio, holding him as close as he could as Gladio let Ignis into his mouth to consume his breath and his senses as thoroughly as he already had his heart.


End file.
